


Popalolly

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which candy is unfairly provocative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popalolly

Sesshoumaru had known accepting the gift from Kagome was a mistake, but Rin had looked so delighted at the bright colours and prospect of sugar.

Now, she was sitting curled happily in a tree root, sucking the lollipop with the simple joy only she could muster over something so small and mundane. It was only candy. There was really no reason for her to look so happy... or vigorous. The lollipop wasn't going to run away if she didn't lick it to death right away.

It slipped from her mouth with a soft pop and she licked it from white paper stem to colourful tip, smiling at the flavour.

He grimaced and tried not to watch, failing miserably, and tried to decide whether or not he wanted to rip Kagome to meddling shreds or send her an anonymous thank you note—

Rin pushed the entire thing into her mouth, bulging her cheeks out in a way that should have been comical and really wasn't.

—with some nice antique jewelery—

His charge began twirling her tongue over the lollipop, following the spirals of colour.

—and possibly flowers.

Rin smiled at him brightly.

Sesshoumaru despaired for his sanity.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: tomoeish  
> Prompt: mistake
> 
> I am honestly not sure why I wrote this.


End file.
